Une rencontre, une destiné
by yaonne
Summary: Voila la nouvelle fic des GBoys. Résumé bref : Quatre et Heero sont prit dans une fusillade fait par des terroristes. Quatre est blessé et Heero sacrifie sa liberté pour le soigner.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà nouvelle fic sur les G-boys. J'ai eut l'idée de cette fic en lisant le manga Love Mode pour ceux qui connaissent, pour ceux qui connaissent pas ça peut vous donnez envie de le connaître J'espère que je vais m'en sortir et que vous aimerez cette histoire. Je vous fais un bref, mais très bref, résumé. Quatre et Heero se balade, Quatre est touché dans une fusillade et un inconnu propose à Heero un marché pour le soigner, Mais lequel ? Voilà le résumé à deux balles, sur ce je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire d'amouuuuuuuuuuur.

Couple : 1x2 en force (mon préféré)

Genre : romance et NC-17 tôt ou tard. Chez moi ça fini toujours par un lemon j'arriverais bien à le caser quelque part.

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie commence

Tout le monde rêve du monde parfait, sans violence, moi y compris. Mais pour moi le destin en a décidé autrement, j'ai découvert l'enfer enfermé dans une demeure. En fait cet enfer ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui le vie, mais l'un de ses occupant, Duo, "mon maître". Mais pour que vous compreniez mieux vos raconter l'histoire, mon histoire, depuis le début.

Tout commence dans un centre ville. A cette époque, le terrorisme faisait rage et il n'était pas parce que des fusillades se déclenchent, souvent quand on s'y attend le moins. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. J'étais en compagnie de Quatre, mon meilleur ami, je le connais depuis l'orphelinat, d'ailleurs on s'en est échappé ensemble, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Bref, il a réussi à me traîner dans le centre ville pour se balader. Je ne le comprendrai jamais, quel bien peut-on tirer d'une balade. Lui et moi on est très opposé, je dirai même qu'on est le contraire de l'autre. Lui est enjoué et souriant, moi, renfrogné et distant, toujours d'humeur désagréable. Lui aime communiquer avec les gens, moi, je suis plutôt associable et plein d'autres choses encore. Mais impossible de nous séparer, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

- Allez Heero, dépêche toi, tu traîne.

- Tu sais que je n'étais pas très d'accord pour venir alors me pousse pas à bout ou je fais demi tour.

- D'accord, d'accord, je dis plus rien, rabat joie.

- Attention, Quatre !

D'un coup des, coups de feu retentir et tous les gens se plaquèrent au sol pour se protéger Quatre et Heero en firent de même. Les gens se mirent à courir afin d'entrer dans les bâtiments les plus proches d'eux et se mettre à l'abri. Dans la panique Heero et Quatre furent séparé. Heero observa de droite à gauche afin de trouver son ami mais lorsqu'il le vit c'était trop tard.

Quand je l'ai vu la devant moi, gisant au sol, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, il ne bougeait plus. Il était allongé, là, ne donnant aucun signe de vie quand…

A peine Quatre avait bougé que Heero, sous les balles qui fusèrent, se jeta sur Quatre après avoir été vainement retenu par les gens. Une fois arrivé près de Quatre, Heero put constater avec joie que son ami n'avait qu'une blessure à la jambe mais si elle venait à s'infecter cela pourrait devenir grave. il faut aller à l'hôpital. Une fois la fusillade finie, les ambulances arrivèrent en masse tellement les blessés étaient nombreux. Une fois à l'hôpital Quatre fut examiné par un médecin. Heero attendait dans le couloir. Dès que le médecin sortit de la chambre, Heero sauta du fauteuil sur lequel il patientait et quémanda des nouvelles par le regard.

- Votre ami a reçu une balle et elle y est encore.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour la lui retirer.

- C'est une opération délicate et coûteuse.

- Ce n'est qu'une blessure à la jambe.

- Non, il n'y a pas qu'à la jambe qu'il a été touché, une balle s'est logée près de la colonne vertébrale.

- Quoi ?

- On peut opérer mais il y a risque de paralysie.

- Et si on opère pas.

- Ça pourrait lui amener des problèmes dans l'avenir.

Je savais que l'opération devait se faire. Après mon entretien avec le médecin, je me suis retrouver seul et j'ai beau réfléchir aucune solution ne venait à moi. L'opération était nécessaire mais je n'avais pas les moyens. Mais il était hors de question de le laisser dans cet état. Et, comme une réponse à mon problème, cet homme est entré dans ma vie.

- Désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez besoin d'argent ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

L'homme d'allure noble se mit à ricaner. Se rire, presque diabolique en disait long sur ses intentions. Cet homme sentait à plein nez l'argent. Son costume sur mesure, plus les chaussures classes sans oublié la coiffure, cheveux plaqué vers l'arrière faisant ressortir son côté bourgeois. Mais le visage reflétait un homme d'une grande cruauté et qui a une haute estime de lui-même.

- C'est toi que je veux, tu me plais bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te propose un deal, qui je suis sûr, tu ne pourras pas refuser.

- …

- je te propose de payer l'opération de ton ami, mais en échange…

- Quoi ?

- Tu deviens mon esclave.

Heero, sous la surprise de la demande reste bouche-bée.

Son esclave ! Voilà ce que je suis devenu. Oui, j'ai accepté afin que Quatre puisse être sauvé. Pendant le trajet pour aller chez cet homme dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom, il m'expliqua que dès aujourd'hui, il m'était interdit de voir Quatre. J'encaisse sans broncher même, si intérieurement j'ai envie de hurler. Mais je savais que c'était nécessaire pour Quatre.

Heero arrive à la demeure de son "maître". C'est une grande maison dans le style japonais. Ils entrent et se dirige directement vers ce qui semble être le bureau de cet homme.

- Bien, commençons par le début. Mon nom est Treize Kushrénada. Et sache qu'ici tu n'es personne c'est clair.

- Oui.

Sans comprendre pourquoi Heero se retrouve, avec une douleur au visage, à terre. Il lance un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-colérique.

- On dit "oui, maître".

- Hn ! Oui…maître.

- Bien. Maintenant dis moi qui tu es ?

Heero se relève, ne vacille même pas à cause du coup reçu par Treize.

- Je suis Heero Yui.

- Mauvaise réponse ! Ces mots furent accompagnés d'un autre coup au visage.

- TU N'ES PERSONNE ! PERSONNE !

- …

- Alors qui es-tu ? redemande Treize qui a retrouvé son calme.

- Personne

- Parfait

Toc toc toc

3 coups donnés à la porte. Léger c'est à peine si on les entendait.

- Entre

La porte s'ouvre et dans l'embrasure un jeune homme du même âge qu'Heero à première vue.

C'est là, que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Des yeux d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu, améthystes. A ce moment là, il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Quand il les a dirigé sur moi, j'ai eut comme un frisson tout le long de mon corps. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse énorme et un peu de désespoir à ce moment là, je ne me doutais pas de la raison

Autre que ses yeux, se sont ses longs cheveux tressés en une natte magnifique qui attire le regard. Même si a cet instant elle était un peu défaite, preuve qu'on l'avait réveillé

- On t'a réveillé, Duo ?

- Ça ne fait rien.

- Dis moi, ça te dirais d'avoir un animal de compagnie ?

- Quoi ?

- Vois-tu ce jeune garçon n'a nulle part où aller, je me disais que tu pourrais t'occuper de lui comme d'un chien domestique.

Heero écoutait mais ne laissait rien transparaître de sa colère.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Bien, alors, hors de ma vue, vous deux.

Heero et Duo sortirent, Duo ne prononça pas un mot et emmena Heero dans sa chambre.

- Assieds-toi.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom.

Duo se retourna et s'accroupit face à Heero qui s'était assit sur le lit. Duo lui fit un sourire qui l'étonna. la seule fois où il avait vu se sourire c'était sur le visage de Quatre.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui, tu peux me le dire, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Pris d'un soudain excès de confiance pour le châtain, Heero n'eut plus envi de jouer la comédie.

- Heero Yui.

- Heero ? Jolie nom. Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell.

- Maxwell ?

- Oui, ça prête à confusion, pas vrai ?

- …

- Mais on verra ça plus tard, d'abord il faut te soigner ça.

- Soigner quoi ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens rien ?

Duo mit son doigt sur la plaie à l'arcade sourcilière pour récupérer du sang et montrer l'étendu des dégâts à Heero.

- Treize frappe fort, je sais, mais toi qui ne sens rien ça me sidère. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Duo disparu dans la salle de bain rattaché à sa chambre. Il réapparaît aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Cette fois ci il s'assit à côté d'Heero et commença à le soigner.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Hn !

- Pas bavard à ce que je vois mais je comprends. Je ne te force pas. Pour en revenir à mon nom, j'ai le nom de ma mère.

- Et Treize, c'est qui pour toi ?

- Mon monstre de beau-père.

A cet instant, j'ai tout de suite compris que Duo n'appréciait pas beaucoup Treize, mais j'ignorais encore pourquoi ? Une fois soigné, il m'a donné une chambre et est retourné dans la sienne sans oublier de me souhaiter bonne nuit à sa manière c'est à dire en me faisant un bisou sonore sur la joue. Il disparu de ma chambre et je me retrouve enfin seul. Beaucoup à ma place auraient laissé couler leurs larmes mais moi je me disais que ça ne servait à rien. C'était mon choix de venir ici, pour sauver Quatre, je n'ai pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, hanté par l'image de Quatre blessé ou alors dans un registre plus gai et que je trouvais bizarre, je me repassai, dans ma tête, la scène de Duo avec son bisou.

Ma vie là-bas était simple, suivre les ordres de Duo, tous ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, je le faisais sans possibilité de discuter. Au bout d'une semaine une certaine routine s'était installée.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Vous allez en fin connaître la suite de la nouvelle vie de Heero.

Couple : 1x2 en force (mon préféré)

Genre : romance et NC-17 tôt ou tard. Chez moi ça fini toujours par un lemon j'arriverais bien à le caser quelque part.

Chapitre 2 :

- Heero ? Heero ? Où es tu ?

Duo rejoignit le salon et retrouva enfin son « esclave ». Heero avait le regard vide, perdu dans le vague. Quand enfin le japonais le remarqua, il se leva et attend que Duo lui donne un ordre comme tous bons esclaves qui se respecte. Duo, à cette vision de soumission de la part d'Heero, lui serra le cœur. Ce n'est définitivement pas ça qu'il voulait.

- Duo ? Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Pitié, arrête de me vouvoyer, ça m'énerve.

- …

- Bref, je venais te dire que mon prof particulier commençait aujourd'hui, pendant qu'on sera en cours je voudrais que tu ailles dormir. Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

Heero n'a même pas le temps de répondre qu'on sonne à la porte.

- Allez ! Au dodo. Moi je vais en cours.

Treize ne veut pas que Duo sorte pour aller en cours, comme tous les autres jeunes, alors un professeur particulier a été engagé. Un certains Wufei. Quand il est arrivé, je l'ai aperçu. Même taille que Treize, un chinois, des yeux couleur proche de l'onyx, des cheveux noir profond tenu en une petite queue de cheval. La première fois que je l'ait vu je ne l'ai pas aimé, surtout cette façon qu'il avait de détailler Duo des pieds à la tête. Donc pendant les cours de Duo, j'allais patienter dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que le cours soit fini. Quand j'entends la porte d'entrée se referme, je redescends dans le salon et chaque fois je trouve mon « maître » assit à la table, les yeux dans le vague mais chaque fois qu'il me voit, il retrouve sa bonne humeur habituelle et il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de me sauter au cou en criant « Hee-chan » surnom débile auquel j'ai eut du mal à me faire. Un soir alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs, je lisais un livre tranquillement quand il prit la parole.

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Je n'aime pas Wufei. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- …

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Un service ?

- Oui. Demain, quand il sera là, reste près de la porte de la chambre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, jamais je ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux. Apparemment, il voulait mon aide car cette fois il me l'a demandé et non ordonné.

A sa demande Heero resta près de la chambre. Il pouvait entendre le cours à travers la porte, visiblement c'était des mathématiques.

- Trouve x et tu trouveras y.

- Je déteste les maths

- Il te suffit de faire un petit effort et tu verras que plus aucune équation ne pourra …te résister.

- Qu'est que vous faites ?

Heero ne voyait rien mais entendait tous, il tendit plus attentivement l'oreille.

- Tu as de beaux cheveux, tu sais !

- Arrêtez ça tout de …BOUM !

Un bruit d'un objet lourd tombant au sol se fait entendre. Ce bruit suspect fit faire à Heero un bond et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Duo est allongé au sol, inconscient, Wufei penché au dessus de lui tenant un mouchoir, surement du chloroforme.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demande Wufei.

Duo se réveille enfin. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçoit qu'il est dans une chambre inconnue, sur un lit qui n'est pas le sien et qui porte pour seul vêtements une robe de chambre.

- Alors réveillé ?

Duo dirigea son regard vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre où se trouvait Wufei qui referma cette dernière une fois rentré.

- Wufei qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Et d'abord où suis-je ?

- Pour faire court, je viens juste réclamer mon salaire dans un endroit où nous serons tranquilles.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai discuté avec votre père et je lui est proposé de me payer mes services en « nature », dit le professeur en se rapprochant du lit.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Chut ! fit-il en mettant un doigt devant les lèvres du natté, pas de gros mots. Venant de si belles lèvres se seraient du gâchis.

Wufei bloque Duo sous on corps et commença à lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts. Mais au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur celle du natté, ce dernier lui donna un coup dans l'estomac. Wufei se cambra de douleur et Duo en profite pour s'échapper.

- Je dois sortir d'ici.

Mais malheureusement, la porte d'entrée était verrouillée. Alors Duo prit une chaise et s'apprête à casser une des fenêtres.

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, fit Wufei en se tenant le ventre mais avec malgré tous un sourire triomphale qui interpella Duo.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car de UN nous sommes à des Km de la ville ; de DEUX, dans la tenu que tu portes, tu mourras de froid et de TROIS…

Wufei s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit lentement faisant apparaitre…

- Oh mon dieu !

- Il a insisté pour venir, je l'ai un peu forcer en lui disant que si il ne venait pas je lui rendrait la vie impossible…

- HEERO ! hurla Duo.

Le japonais était ligoté à une chaise, le visage couvert de plaies dû sûrement à des coups.

- Du…Duo…

- Il est très résistant. Il ne voulait pas t'abandonner.

Wufei se rapprocha d'Heero et sortit un couteau se sa poche.

- Il est têtu, mais j'aime ça.

- ARRETEZ ! Ne le touchez pas, dit Duo sur un ton catégorique. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

- Tu connais mes conditions ?

- C'est d'accord, faites ce que vous voulez de mon corps mais laissé-le.

- Duo…Non.

- C'est vrai ! Tu t'offrirais à moi. Tu en as de la chance, Heero, pour être dans le cœur de notre ami.

- Duo…ne fais pas …ça…

- Allons-y, qu'on en finisse, fit Duo en se retournant pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Heero.

- Comme tu voudras.

- DUO ! Hurla le japonais, un cri de désespoir.

- Toi, la ferme !

Wufei en colère planta son couteau dans l'épaule d'Heero qui retint son cri. Il n'eut le temps que de voir la porte se refermer.

A cet instant une rage montait en moi, savoir ce qui allait se passer me rendait malade. Il était hors de question que je laisse Duo faire une chose pareille pour moi.

- Tu es tellement beau Duo. Et tu es à moi.

- … (salissez ce corps et qu'on en finisse, de toute façon ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'appartient plus.)

Wufei et Duo étaient déjà dans leurs tenus d'Adam ; Wufei ne voulant pas de préliminaire s'apprêta à pénétrer sa victime quand ce dernier reçu le corps de Wufei, inconscient sur lui. En se relevant un peu Duo pu voir Heero avec le couteau de Wufei dans la main couvert de sang.

- Heero !

- Vite, il faut sortir d'ici.

Heero entraina Duo dehors et commençait à se diriger vers la ville. Duo finit par s'écrouler au sol.

- Duo, ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu aurais dû partir sans moi, au lieu de te laisser faire.

- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner entre ses mains, qui sait ce qu'il t'aurais fait si je m'étais enfui.

- Duo…

- Heero, je meurs de froid.

- T'inquiète pas la ville n'est plus très loin.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop froid. Continu sans moi.

- Pas question ! Je ne t'abandonne pas !

Heero colla Duo au plus près de son corps pour qu'ils se réchauffent mutuellement et sombrèrent ensemble dans l'inconscient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais à l'hôpital, une infirmière m'a raconté qu'un automobiliste égaré nous avait trouvé et ramené. Duo était dans la chambre à côté. Quand j'ai été le voir, il m'a raconté que c'était Treize qui avait organisé cet enlèvement. Puis une fois guérit nous sommes retournés à la maison.

Un soir Heero fut réveillé par des cris venant de la chambre de Duo. Heero accourut pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il arriva près de la porte il vit Treize sortir de sa chambre. Une fois ce dernier disparu, Heero se risqua à entrer sans frapper. Le spectacle lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Duo était étendu sur son lit, sur le ventre, nu, les cheveux détachés. Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Heero comprit tous tout de suite. Il savait ce qui s'était passé et comprenait maintenant pourquoi Duo détestait tant Treize. Heero s'approcha de Duo lentement et s'assit sur le lit. Duo sentant le lit s'affaisser, croyant Treize revenu, il se redressa rapidement et fut encore plus horrifié lorsqu'il vit Heero.

- Va-t-en. Ne me regarde pas, pleura Duo en se cachant sous les couvertures.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Duo…

- Heero, aide-moi, je t'en prie ! Duo se jeta dans les bras de son « esclave » qui le serra fort.

- Serre-moi Heero, serre-moi fort.

Heero obéit mais ne considéra pas ça comme un ordre.

J'ignore pourquoi et comment mais à ce moment là quelque chose changea en moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie le protéger de se monstre et c'est à partir de cette nuit que je me suis promis de toujours le protéger.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Voila enfin le chapitre 3. Désolé pour cette longue absence et le pire de tout c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse. Je vais faire en sorte que ce genre de chose se reproduise le moins souvent. Je vous laisse avec nos héros.

Chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui le quotidien est brisé, Duo a l'autorisation de sortir une fois par mois pour aller faire du basket avec son ami Trowa.

DING DONG!

- Le voila! Le voila! Duo sautait de joie rien qu'à l'idée de le voir.

- Trowa! fit il en ouvrant la porte.

- Duo, bonjour.

Quand Trowa m'aperçut il eut un air surprit, normal, c'est la première fois qu'on se voit.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Trowa.

- Oui, c'est vrai que vous ne vous connaissez pas. Trowa je te présente Heero, Heero, voici Trowa mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté, dirent ils de concert en se serrant la main.

Après les présentations Trowa, Duo et Heero partirent au stade. Là-bas, Duo et Trowa jouaient dans une équipe et ils faisaient un malheur. Quand le match fut fini les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires. Heero attendait dehors quand Trowa le rejoint.

- Où est Duo?

- Aux toilettes.

- Et tu l'as laissé y aller seul?

- Oui, pourquoi?

Duo sortit des toilettes et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis quand il fut plaqué contre le mur.

- Hello Duo, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu.

- Raphaël, lâche-moi.

Duo fut bâillonné par les lèvres de ce Raphaël qui commençait déjà à passer ses mains sous son T-shirt. Mais ce moment de torture fut de courte durée car Raphaël fut expédié au sol avec l'aide d'un Heero furax. Duo se laissa glisser au sol. Trowa prit la parole.

- Dégage Raph! Fous-lui la paix!

- Ça te vas bien de dire ça. T'es comme tous le monde ici, tu rêves de te le faire, de toute façon il est bon qu'à ça.

Trowa voulut lui coller une droite mais Heero le devança et lui en une belle.

- Tire-toi, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Raphaël voyant son regard froid ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il détale sous l'œil de Trowa. Heero rejoint Duo qui ne s'est toujours pas relevé.

- Duo, ça va?

- Oui, ça va.

- Viens on rentre.

- Heero, tu peux me porter s'il te plait?

- Accroches-toi!

Duo obéit et s'accrocha au cou de son «esclave» qui le porta comme une mariée. Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Heero. Sur le chemin du retour, Duo s'endormit dans ses bras sécurisant. Une fois à la maison Heero déposa Duo sur son lit et parti rejoindre Trowa.

- Il dort, dit Heero, anticipant la question de Trowa.

- Bien.

- Ce genre d'incident arrive fréquemment?

- Oui, dès qu'il a le malheur d'être tout seul, les autres se jettent sur lui.

- Pourquoi tout le monde le considère comme seulement bon qu'à ça.

- C'est de la faute de Treize, c'est lui qui a fait courir cette rumeur sur lui donc…

- Duo n'est pas bon qu'à ça.

- Pour Treize si; Duo a un beau visage, un beau corps. Il plait et Treize le sait et se sert de lui pour conclure de nombreux contrats.

- Comme pour son prof!

- Quoi?

- Y-a quelque temps, le prof particulier de Duo avait négocier avec Treize pour qu'à la place d'être payé il puisse passer une nuit avec Duo.

- Oui, Duo connait ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Mais se sera la dernière. Ce que Treize fait est immonde.

- Malheureusement, tu ne pourras rien empêcher.

- C'est ce qu'on verra?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on verra?

Trowa et Heero se retournèrent vers Duo qui venait d'entrer. Un peu somnolant, il s'approcha de ses amis.

- De quoi vous parlez?

- De rien, répondit Trowa. Il faut que je parte.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne à la porte. Heero tu peux me faire des crêpes, j'ai faim, s'il te plait.

- J'y vais.

- Merci.

Duo et Trowa sont à l'entrée et Duo retint Trowa par le bras. Le natté à les yeux rivés au sol, ce qu'il va faire lui coûte, mais il se dit qu'il doit le faire.

- Trowa, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service, s'il te plait.

Cela fait deux mois que je suis arrivé chez Treize. Le comportement de Duo est de plus en plus gênant. Il se colle sans arrêt à moi et veut toujours que je le prenne dans mes bras. Comme d'habitude il a le sourire mais ce n'est qu'un masque pour cacher son désespoir. J'aimerai qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie il connaisse le bonheur.

- Heero, vient vite, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi?

A peine entré dans la chambre de Duo qu'il se reçut ce dernier dans les bras.

- Duo!fit Heero sur un ton de reproche.

- Tu aimes faire du cheval.

Oui, aujourd'hui Treize organisait une chevauché avec des amis à lui. Duo y est convié et j'ignore comment mais moi aussi.

Duo et Heero c'était éloigné du groupe. Duo gardait constamment un regard triste. Heero voulut briser le silence.

- Duo, quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Tu mens!

- Je vais bien, d'accords! cria Duo. 

Il donna l'ordre à son cheval de courir pour empêcher Heero de voir ses larmes.

- Duo, attend!

Heero fit de même pour empêcher Duo de trop s'éloigner. Malgré ses efforts il n'arrivait pas attraper Duo. Ils étaient coude à coude mais jamais sur la même ligne. Puis, un écureuil qui trottait gaiement dans la forêt passa en flèche devant le cheval de Duo qui cambra et qui jeta Duo au sol. Seulement, afin que Duo ne heurte pas le sol trop violemment Heero se jette de son cheval et réceptionne Duo. C'est Heero qui prend tous et qui, maintenant Duo dans ses bras, encaisse le choc. Duo, qui avait fermé les yeux durant la chute, est très surpris de ne pas sentir de douleurs et les ouvre. Il fut très surpris en sentant deux bras puissants autour de sa taille et sa tête reposant sur un torse. Il lève les yeux vers son sauveur.

- Heero, souffle-t-il.

- Tous va bien, Duo?

Et là, s'en est trop, Duo craque. Il se blottit dans les bras d'Heero et laisse explosé son désespoir et couler ses larmes. Entre les sanglots Heero peut distinguer ce que Duo lui dit.

- Serre-moi, serre…moi fort. Si c'était pos-sible, je voudrais que…qu'on ne se sépare…jamais. Resté comme…comme ça pour toujours.

- Duo, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas?

Duo prit le temps de calmer ses pleurs avant de s'expliquer.

- D'habitude, chaque fois que Treize organise une chevauchée, ça se termine généralement par une partie de poker le soir.

- Et?

- Et alors, la première règle de leurs parties est que, dès que tous les joueurs sont réunis autour de la table alors le gagnant à un prix spécial.

- Et quel est ce prix? Heero posa la question même si au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse.

- C'est moi!

- …

- Oui, pendant 30 minutes le gagnant vient dans ma chambre et peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Et le plus souvent, il me…

- Chut!

- Et quand la demi-heure est passé, il retourne joué, et à ce moment là le gagnant de la nouvelle partie «spéciale» vient me voir et c'est comme ça toute la nuit. Le plus chanceux d'entre eux est celui qui gagne le plus de partie spéciales.

Heero était horrifié mais ne le fait pas transparaître. Il sentit le corps de Duo se serrer d'avantage dans ses bras. Mais il fallait rentrer.

- Duo, on doit rentrer. Relèves-toi.

- Pas tout de suite. Restons comme ça encore un peu. Je t'en prie.

Heero céda et pour mieux rassurer Duo, il le serra d'avantage dans ses bras. Quand il entendit la respiration régulière de Duo, il comprit que ce dernier c'était endormit. Une fois rentré dans le chalet où il allait passer la nuit, Heero conduit Duo dans sa chambre et le dépose dans son lit. Quand il le regarde, il a l'air si paisible et la seule chose qui entache ce beau tableau est le vestige des sillons laissés par ses larmes. Heero sort de la chambre et se retrouve nez à nez avec Treize.

- Il se repose?

- Oui, maître.

A cette appellation Treize eut un sourire victorieux que Heero aurait bien voulut faire disparaître avec quelques coups de poing bien placé et qui ne serait pas volé.

- C'est bien s'il se repose, il serra en pleine force ce soir.

- Duo m'a dit que vous et vos amis faisiez une partie de poker ce soir, j'aime ce jeu et je voudrais bien me joindre à vous. Si vous le permettez?

- Connais-tu toutes les règles se rapportant à nos parties?

- Oui!

Treize eut une mine déconfite. Non seulement Heero avait répondu franco et avec assurance mais il ne l'a pas appelé «maître» ce qui traduit une certaine rébellion.

- Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas.

Et la discutions s'arrêta là.

Donc le soir, tous y compris Heero se mirent autour de la table pour la première partie spéciale de la soirée. C'est Heero qui distribue, c'est lui le nouveau. Il bat et mélange les cartes comme un pro ce qui surprend ses adversaires.

Apparemment ce n'est pas un bleu.

A suivre…

Et voila, le chapitre 4 est en cours de frappe et j'espère bientôt fini, d'ici là une ou plusieurs reviews seraient super sympas. A la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà enfin fini le chapitre 4. J'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop insupportable mais je vous jure que je fais au mieux pour ne pas mettre trop d'attente entre les chapitres. Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chapitre 4

La partie commença et les joueurs étaient tous concentré sur leurs jeux respectifs.  Heero avait inscrit sur son visage une assurance qui rendit mal à l'aise les autres y compris Treize. La partie se déroula comme n'importe quelle autre partie. Chacun essayait de ne pas faire transparaître ses émotions afin que rien de leur stratégie ne soit découverte. Après que chacun est fait une première mise, les enchères commençaient a augmenté. Quand plus que trois adversaire était en jeu la guerre psychologique a put commencé. Je me couche ou pas ? Voilà la question que se posait Treize  un de ses amis et Heero.  Chacun devait prendre une décision et ce fut l'ami de Treize qui l'a prit en premier, sa décision fut de se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Treize contre Heero. Les deux derniers jeux furent posés sur la table. Treize possédait un full au valet alors que Heero en possédait un  mais c'était un full au dame.

Donc Heero a gagné la partie et se dirige vers la chambre de Duo. Il frappe et entend un faible " entré ". Il obéit et entre. Duo est emmitouflé sous ses couvertures et malgré ça Heero peut distinguer des tremblements qui s'intensifient au fur et à mesure que Heero s'approche. Quand Heero s'assoit sur le lit, Duo ne bouge plus c'est presque comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer. Heero se décida enfin à briser la glace ainsi que le silence.

- Duo, c'est moi.

- Heero !

Duo démarre au quart de tour et sort de son bouclier de couvertures. Heero très surpris par la tenu de Duo ne résista pas à la remarque.

- Duo, tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur toi.

- Ça ne servira à rien, l'un d'eux va bientôt arrivé. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, si Treize l'apprend il va ...

- Il ne va rien me faire. Treize sait que je suis ici.

- Quoi ?

- Aucun d'eux  ne viendra ce soir. Je participe à leur soirée poker et je te promet de gagner toutes les parties spéciales.

- Tu ne pourras jamais toutes les gagnées.

- Tu me connais mal. Je suis imbattable à ce jour, Quatre se mettait toujours en colère.

- Ah oui, vraiment, dit il sur un ton mélancolique.

- Dors, Duo, aucun ne viendra.

La nuit se passa ainsi Heero gagna toutes les parties spéciales comme promis au grand désespoir des autres. Et la dernière partie fut serrée.

Ce n'est pas Heero qui distribua cette fois. Tous pensaient que, comme il avait distribué à chaque fois, il trichait en comptant les cartes ou en plaçant les cartes qu'il voulait dans le jeu qui lui serrait attribué. Cette fois-ci se fut Treize qui distribua. Chaque joueur prit son jeu et le stresse commença. Tous se mirent à regarder le japonais, voir si il donnait un indice sur son jeu par ses expressions. Mais peine perdue, aucunes émotions ne pu être lu sur ce visage aussi expressif qu'un bloc de glace. Chacun commençait à lancer les mises. Deux des joueurs demandèrent trois cartes, Treize demanda deux cartes et à la plus grande surprise Heero demanda quatre cartes. Personne ne le fit voir mais tous était surpris. Les joueurs regardèrent leur jeu respectif, se concentrèrent, jaugèrent la tension et prit une décision. Deux des joueurs se couchèrent c'est ainsi que Treize et Heero se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. La tension était palpable et augmentait. Le silence régnait en maître, juste brisé par le tic tac de l'horloge. Décidant qu'il était temps que le suspense se termine, Heero prit la parole.

- Annoncé Treize auriez-vous peur.

- Certainement pas et surtout pas de toi. 

Heero sourit à la remarque. Treize abaissa son jeu, avec un sourire fier, pour le montrer à tous le monde. Heero prit un air déconfit et serra les dents. Treize sentait que cette fois c'est lui qui a gagné le gros lot, en effet, il avait un full au roi, trois rois et deux dames. Au moment où il va pour se lever et profiter de son prix, Heero intervient.

- Je regrette monsieur, mais c'est vraiment pas de chance pour vous, fit Heero en se levant.

Treize s'arrêta et se retourna vers son esclave, avec des yeux étonnés. Heero retourna ces cartes qui étaient les unes derrière les autres. Une à une, il découvrit un as, puis un autre ; Treize n'y croyait pas c'était impossible qu'il puisse encore gagné. Et pourtant, en découvrant le reste de son jeu, tous étaient médusés. Heero avait un carré d'as, le jeu suprême qui apporte la victoire, et le prix qui va avec. Heero sourit au regard que lui lance son maître et s'éloigne vers la chambre de Duo. Treize le rattrape et lui chope le bras et le fusille du regard.

- Un problème monsieur ?

- C'est pas possible que tu puisse gagné à chaque fois.

- Oseriez-vous dire que j'ai triché ? Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez distribué.

Treize devait l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas tricher ; à part son jeu, il n'a touché à aucune carte. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il le lâcha. Une fois à bonne distance, Heero souffla un grand coup pour se détendre. Ce fut juste cette fois ci, n'ayant pas pu mettre les cartes comme il le voulait c'était la chance et rien qu'elle qui lui avait permis de remporter la victoire, et pas avec n'importe quel jeu, un carré d'as. Il pu voir, avant de rejoindre Duo que Treize et ses amis rangeaient la table de jeu et allèrent se coucher. Apparemment, ils an avaient assez de perdre.

Dans la chambre, Duo refusait catégoriquement de dormir, pas qu'il avait peur qu'un autre qu'Heero gagne, non, c'était autre chose. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Duo retint son souffle ne sachant pas qui c'était. Il la relâcha en voyant Heero entrer dans la chambre. Heero le voit éveillé, sur son lit avec un pyjama.

« Au moins, il s'est couvert », pensa le japonais.

- Tu peux dormir maintenant, Duo, c'était la dernière partie, dit-il en s'asseyant par terre près du lit.

Duo le regarda faire. Triste de le voir à terre, il décide de le rejoindre, il prend ses couvertures et descend de son lit.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas avoir froid si tu dors par terre et comme je sais que tu refuseras de venir dans le lit et ben c'est le lit qui vient à toi.

Duo se glisse dans les bras d'Heero et les recouvre tous les deux avec les couvertures. Duo utilise le torse du japonais comme d'un oreiller.

- Duo, tu…

- Je ne suis qu'une bouillotte, Heero.

Heero céda, il a comprit que Duo a besoin de tendresse alors, il décide de céder et laisse son beau maître s'endormir à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, Duo avait le sourire, ce n'était pas le sourire radieux que j'essaye de lui faire arborer, mais c'est déjà pas mal. D retour à la demeure Kushrénada-Maxwell, la vie a reprit son train-train quotidien.

Le téléphone sonne et c'est Duo qui répond.

- Résidence Kushrénada, Duo à l'appareil.

- Duo, c'est Trowa.

- Trowa ! Que me vaut cet appel ?

- C'est à propos du service que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois.

- Oui et ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Heero fait la vaisselle, le petit déjeuner est fini. Il termine juste quand on sonne à la porte.

- J'y vais, Heero, cri Duo.

- Ah Trowa !

- Et Heero ?

- Je l'appelle. Heero tu peux venir c'est pour toi.

- Comment ça pour moi, dit-il en rejoignant Duo.

- Salut Heero.

- Trowa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

- Moi, j'accompagne cette personne.

Trowa se retourne et regarde en direction d'un jeune homme blond que Heero reconnu tout de suite.

- Quatre ? !

- HEERO !

Quatre se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent fort l'un l'autre profitant de ses retrouvailles. Ils se séparèrent pour se voir et pour la première fois Heero sourit.

_Mon Dieu, il sourit. Le sourire lui va tellement bien. Mais à moi, il ne m'a jamais sourit, pas une fois. Et lui il suffit de le voir une fois pour lui en faire un. Ça fait mal le rejet et jamais je n'imaginais à quel point, _pensa Duo.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Duo que seul Trowa remarqua. Finalement, Duo reprit la parole.

- Ecouté tous les deux. Vous avez la journée à vous, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Amusez-vous bien.

Duo les poussa littéralement de la maison. Il les regarda s'éloigner avec son désespoir qui, à présent, se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Trowa et le natté sont retournés dans le salon de la maison.

- Merci de l'avoir retrouver, Trowa.

- Ça n'a pas été simple mais bon, le résultat est là.

- Hum…

- Duo, dis moi, es-tu vraiment content que j'ai retrouvé Quatre ?

- Oui bien sûr. Heero avait besoin de le revoir, savoir qu'il allait bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Un long silence s'en suivit quand un sanglot le brisa.

- Il lui a sourit, souffla Duo.

- Duo ?

- A moi, il ne m'a jamais sourit. Jamais.

Duo commença à pleurer, Trowa le prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi Trowa ? Pourquoi ?

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Duo céda et pour éviter de le porter Trowa se laissa également tomber au sol.

- Duo arrête, tu te fais du mal.

- Trowa, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je l'aime Trowa, si tu savais comme je l'aime. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux ici.

Trowa serra plus fort son ami qui ne retenait plus ses larmes.

A suivre…

Voilà ! Donc comme d'habitude dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, la routine quoi. Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture. Voilà à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue que dis-je cette très longue attente et je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune excuse, c'est de la pure fainéantise d'écrire mais là je viens de m'y remettre alors je pense mettre la suite plus rapidement. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 5

Le soir, lorsqu'Heero rentra, tous était éteint. Duo devait dormir, il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre quand il pénétra dedans, il vit Duo qui dormait étendu sur son lit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable, il était encore habillé mais ses cheveux étaient lâchés ce qui le rendait terriblement beau.

Ce soir là, j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et le sortir de cet enfer, mais je sais que si on s'enfuyait, Treize nous retrouverai vite et nous le ferai amèrement regretter. Pour libérer Duo, il faut se débarrasser de Kushrénada.

Malheureusement, Duo se réveilla de lui même comme si il se sentait observé. Comme si il avait senti la présence d'Heero.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis désolé, je me suis endormit ici.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien.

- Tant mieux, bon je vais te laisser ton lit et aller dans ma chambre.

Duo se leva et avant e sortir, il se risqua à déposer un baiser léger à la commissure des lèvres d'Heero. Ne voulant pas voir la réaction de son vis à vis il baissa aussitôt la tête et sortit de la chambre après avoir murmurer un rapide « bonne nuit ». Heero resta figé par ce geste et passa ses doigts là où les lèvres du natté s'étaient posées, l'air rêveur. Quand à Duo, une fois dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit en pleur. Avant de s'endormir il avait réfléchit toute la journée et il a décidé que, même si ça lui en coûte, il sortirait Heero de cet enfer.

Pour préparer les repas, Heero a l'autorisation de sortir pour faire les courses, mais tard le soir, juste avant que les magasins ne ferment. Il rentre de ses courses pour préparer le dîner, quand près de l'entrée il voit un sac de voyage. Curieux, il recherche Duo pour avoir des explications. Il le trouva dans sa chambre. Elle était plongé dans le noir et c'est à peine si il parvenait à distinguer Duo assit de son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et le menton posé sur ses genoux.

- Duo, c'est quoi ce sac à l'entrée ?

- C'est ton sac.

- Mon sac ?

- Oui, demain, tu iras vivre chez Trowa, il est d'accord. Quatre vit déjà avec lui, comme ça vous serez ensemble.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je te donne la chance de retrouver Quatre.

- Et Treize est au courant ?

- …

- Non, évidemment !

- C'est pas important, il n'est pas là ainsi il ne peut pas t'empêcher de partir, et il ne pourra plus rien contre toi.

- Mais contre toi, il se vengera sur toi, tu le sais.

- Peut-être.

- Ecoute, je refuse.

- Hein ?

- Je refuse de partir et je refuserais tant que tu ne seras pas débarrassé de Treize. JE REFUSE DE QUITTER CETTE MAISON EN TE LAISSANT DERRIERE MOI !

- Heero ? !

Duo se lève et se jette dans les bras d'Heero qui ont prit l'habitude de se refermer automatiquement.

- Merci Heero, mais, je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, tu n'es pas heureux ici. Et moi, je veux que tu le sois et pour ça tu dois partir d'ici.

- Duo…

- Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je comprendrais que tu refuses mais je voudrais que pour cette dernière nuit, tu la passe avec moi. Je voudrais qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie je le fasse avec celui que j'aime.

- Duo ?

- Oui, je t'aime Heero.

- Duo, je ne peux pas…

Duo mit un doigt sur les lèvres du japonais. Il se doutait bien que son cœur était hanté par Quatre et que jamais il n'accepterait de faire une chose pareille.

- Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Je savais que ce que je te demandais était beaucoup. Laisse-moi maintenant. Ne me prépare rien pour dîner, je n'ai pas faim.

Duo se coucha directement, tournant le dos à Heero pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close. Heero sort de la chambre, n'ayant pas faim lui non plus, il se dirige vers sa chambre.

Maintenant je comprends le pourquoi de toutes ces étreintes, ces bisous à tout bout de champs, surtout le dernier qu'on a échangé qui était presque un baiser. Il m'aimait. Duo pardonne moi de t'avoir rejeté ce jour là mais je n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

La nuit était bien avancée et Heero ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Etant réveillé, il n'eut aucun mal à entendre que quelqu'un pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il fit semblant de dormir quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Il se retourna pour tomber sur deux améthystes rougit par les larmes.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Duo, je ne sais pas si…

- Juste dormir Heero, rien de plus.

- Hum…d'accord, viens.

Heero eut à peine le temps d'écarter les couvertures que Duo s'était déjà allongé et qu'il avait déjà élu son torse comme oreiller.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non.

L'échange s'arrêta là. Et comme si tous les doutes s'étaient envolés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, quand Heero de réveilla, il fut surprit de ne pas sentir le corps de Duo contre lui, mais il se disait simplement qu'il s'est réveillé avant lui. Il se rend dans le salon, c'est là que Duo doit l'attendre mais non, il n'y est pas. Sa chambre, non plus, la cuisine, non plus, mais il peut voir un mot posé sur la table de la cuisine.

« Heero,

Quand tu te réveilleras, je serais partit. Trowa et Quatre devrait venir te chercher vers 10 heures. Je regrette de ne pas être là pour ton départ mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir t'éloigner de la maison, je serais capable de te supplier pour que tu restes et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu me cèdes. Non, je veux que tu partes de cette maison que tu retrouves cette liberté qui t'as été arraché injustement. Promet-moi de prendre soin de toi. Tu me manqueras. Je t'aime Heero et je te remercie de tous ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Ton amour éternel.

Duo. »

Heero ne pu que remarquer des vestiges de larmes qui ont fait couler l'encre. Duo pleurait quand il a écrit cette lettre. Jusqu'à 10 heures, Heero ne cesse de lire et de relire cette lettre. Il a toujours un pincement au cœur quand il arrive sur le « je t'aime ».lui qui avait promis de toujours prendre soin de lui, c'est sa simple présence qui le faisait souffrir ? ces pensées sont interrompues par une sonnette. Comme Heero s'en doutait il s'agissait de Quatre et de Trowa. Quatre, tout content que Heero revienne avec lui, se jette dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Heero, bizarrement, reste impassible à l'étreinte, ce qui surprend Quatre qui se détache de lui.

- Heero, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- …

- Heero ?

Mais Heero ne répond pas, il a l'air perdu, les yeux vides, les bras ballants, on dirait un zombi. Les craintes de Quatre s'intensifient lorsqu'il voit Heero pleuré et ça lui fait peur.

- Heero ?

Tillant enfin qu'on lui parle et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour se reconnecté à la réalité et voit Quatre inquiet.

- Quatre …

- Heero, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Puis n'en pouvant plus, le japonais craqua pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa couler ses larmes. Quatre voulant réconforter son ami le prit dans ses bras.

- Chut ça va aller Heero, je suis là.

Trowa qui n'avait rien dit, savait ce qui se passait, mais il sait aussi que si Heero ne découvre pas rapidement la signification de ce qu'il ressent, ils courent lui et Duo à la catastrophe.

Ça fait une semaine que Heero a quitté la maison de Duo. Quand Treize l'a apprit, il est rentré dans une rage folle et a dit à Duo qu'il le regretterait. La punition était simple, Treize se permettait de venir dans la chambre de Duo toutes les nuits. Duo se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, son corps appartenait depuis toujours à Treize et aujourd'hui son âme et son cœur était à Heero. Il était triste de ne plus l'avoir près de lui mais au moins il n'est plus dans cette maison et c'est tous ce qui comptait. Une fois de plus Treize est venu dans sa chambre et une fois que tous fut fini, il s'adressa à Duo.

- C'est ta faute ce qui t'arrive.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu m'as désobéit et tu …

- Non ! Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir dans cette maison ?

- Parce qu'il me plaisait. Au départ il devait te remplacer, mais étant trop fier à mon goût je te l'ai confié pour qu'il s'adoucisse puis je l'aurai fait mien. Mais il a fallu que tu joues les bonnes âmes et que tu le laisse partir.

- C'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon, je ne vous aurais jamais laissé faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Me tuer ? Tu en es incapable.

- Si vous l'aviez touché, je l'aurai fait, croyez-moi !

- Mais ma parole, serais-tu amoureux de lui ?

- Je…PAS DU TOUT !

- Alors voilà pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir, mais mon pauvre ami, tu n'es rien, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu peux, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que quelqu'un t'aime.

- Ne dites pas ça.

- Mais c'est la vérité, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, c'est clair ! ?

Et pour prouver ses dires, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le natté resta immobile.

- Et si il avait raison, après tout, Heero n'avait rien demandé, si il me protégeait ce devait être par pitié et rien de plus.

Se contentant dans cette idée, il laissa couler ses larmes en se disant qu'il était temps qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est rien.

A suivre…

Voilà je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour la suite. Et comme d'habitude reviews : soutenez nos deux héros.


End file.
